everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Great DBF
Be sure to sign your comments with ~~~~ at the end of your posts. Archive Favicon Hmm.. maybe you should delete it, and then upload it again? 15 Master1 (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lots of problems with uploading images I have been having lots of problems with uploading images. Let me list them out. 1) I can't upload an image into the default image placeholder. I always have to first delete the placeholder, save the page, and then add a new image with a second page edit. 2) Many times my upload fails. I either see no preview after I hit the upload button, or I see the preview but the image fails to load when inserted into the page. 3) When I want to overwrite an uploaded image, many times the overwrite will seem successful but the old image will appear on the page. This is why you will see in the activity feed that I uploaded an image with the same name over and over and over, since the old image I wanted to overwrite would not go away and kept appearing in the page. Please help me overcome these problems, they are drastically increasing the time it takes for me to make wiki pages.Mustang ex 07:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Also thanks for the rollback promotion I understand you can't control the image uploading problem, I was just making sure there wasn't an easy fix I didn't know about. Also thanks for the rollback promotion, I'll make sure to be on the look out for vandalism and I will fix any I see. Mustang ex 11:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) EE chat deletion Why the ffff- was the EEchat page deleted? It's linked on the 'other websites' part of the navigation. Yea, there's several other chats, but those are mainly for rooms or groups. EEchat is a general chat, not for a specific room or group. This wikia is for things related to EE. I'm sure EEChat IS LINKED ON THE 'OTHER WEBSITES' deserves an article as much as anything else here. It also has 12,000 views. :/ Zoey2070 21:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Zoey2070 Got pissy over what I got banned for....so I was immature and let my personal feelings get in the way of things..I brought the page back though. DBF 23:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Somehow i do not like it when i get blocked, So i made a user talk page of my own. 14:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) And i also made an account. EE Blog url fails Change the url for "Everybody Edits blog" it's leading to nonoba instead of Chris blog. ( 11:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ) Use the Forum? Since we are affiliated with the Everybody Edits Forum, I suggest that we use the forum for discussion rather than the Community Central as there have been no edits since I posted my thoughts there. Our thoughts would also be more organised. Stop1it 02:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Change Hitler page into a "List of Delisted Words' article or delete it. What you have listed as the Official Everybody Edits Forum (ee.forumify.com) is NOT the official forum, it is simply de facto. Change all links to 'forums' to ee.forumify.com, not the other fan forum. Rurigok 23:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) EX Crew member pages I will add more info on the EX Crew members whenever I can, just give me some time and those stubs will be expanded. Thanks for your contributions. Mustang ex 20:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Please check the problem reports list Please check the problem reports list for this wiki: http://everybodyedits.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ProblemReports&city=130957. There are two pages that I feel should be deleted since the challenges that were posted in those individual pages are simply variations of generic puzzle types and lack the history and/or originality to deserve a personal page. It's very likely that more and more people will start adding their own "specials" if this is not resolved. Also, the complaints against OH SHIT BEARS should be ignored since wikipedia is perfectly fine with "bad" words when they are used appropiately, and since the word is in the title of the map it should be acceptable. Thanks. Mustang ex 01:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for addressing the problems so quickly after I left the message, I really appreciate it. Keep up the great work! Mustang ex 20:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New Forum? The forum that we are affiliated to seems to have very little people... ... I suggest we use the other forum, http://ee.forumify.com/ to discuss as it has more people and more people can discuss with us. Doing so will also boost the popularity of the E.E. Wikia. I will be gone for quite some time, to study. Stop1it 11:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I asked Cyclone if he was interested in being affiliated, but he said no..that was a while back though, maybe if I ask again. DBF 20:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome to make a discussion topic in the General Discussion forum; although I would not be able to sticky it or anything of that nature. Rurigok 22:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Medals On Dota Wiki, i saw some medals. Can you add them too? 15 Master1 (talk) 20:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Tried to earlier, but it's discontinued, the wikis that added them before they were discontinued can keep them but nobody else can get them. DBF 20:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Brand New Wiki There is a new wiki I am working on today. I will just give you the URL to this wiki. http://wernerladder.wikia.com/wiki/Werner_Ladder_Wiki Brand New Wiki There is a new wiki I am working on today. I will just give you the URL to this wiki. http://wernerladder.wikia.com/wiki/Werner_Ladder_Wiki I hope you enjoy my wiki. (Master0) Cool, I hope you can find about ladders enough to fill a whole wiki on it. DBF 11:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Forum doesn't work I am having some difficulties with ee.forumify.com. It says "500 Internal Server Error" with an additional "404 Not Found" error. I want to see if anyone else has problems. Down for me too DBF 11:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! October 10, 2010 (UTC)98.110.12.16. 7:21 Now it says,"Error: Unable to write bans cache file to cache directory. Please make sure PHP has write access to the directory 'cache'." What is going on? Was I banned or something? Forum / Main Page Hello Great DBF, I'm back! I'm not sure what happened to your eeforum's account but I still can access your profile page. Since the forum is unaccessible to you, I would post the to-do list from the forum here, along with other to-dos. - Bold the first word/phrase that has to do with the title of every article, like how the original Wikipedia does it. However, I need more people to help me edit those articles without bolded phrases as mentioned above as there are 142 (and counting!) pages on the wikia. ::: Some are done. - The wikia sees such links: http://www.everybodyedits.com/wiki/Levels#Mazes as external links. Is there any way to make it an internal link? - Maybe a new category, to categorise the not so nicely written articles. (Articles with lots of grammar, spelling errors; articles containing some factual information and articles that you think need to be improved.) You may consider this as a good tactic or a waste of time. - Editing the Main Page so it does not look so cluttered (I don't know how!) although there are some pointers that I could give. #Change the "here" links into words describing pages; like "Leave a message either at Great DBF's talkpage, Stop1it's talkpage or 15Master1's talkpage." #Create boxed up categories like the Poll being in a box. This would prevent users from feeling that the site is cluttered. The last two pointers are my opinions, it is completely up to you to decide if you want to go ahead with it or not. Thank you. Stop1it 01:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Change poll? May I change the poll to this: How do you think levels/worlds should be improved? More repetitions of the same type of level Harder Levels Easier Levels More creativity More space and freedom, I don't like the cubicle-styled minigames. More levels, I don't like the worlds with few levels. I want more challenges. More levels More variety of level types Levels which depend more on skill than on luck Stop1it 04:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Top Navigation Bar and Table Most popular pages, Most visited pages, Highest rated pages and Newly changed pages only directs one to Category:Browse. I wish to put a table for every item on Everybody Edits but unfortunately it requires some html skills. I have managed to steal the infobox item template and everything that is needed to create the table from runescape,wikia,com, but I still have no idea how it works. Any Idea? Delete "Guide:" in front of Guides; Browse the Wiki I suggest we delete the "Guide:" in front of guides and: *Remove the "Most popular pages", "Most visited pages", "Highest rated pages" and "Newly changed pages". OR *Categorise "Teams", "Objects", "Puzzle Types", "Crews", "Guides", etc. into "Browse the Wiki" above "Most popular pages. Thanks. Stop1it 02:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Czech page I found a page entirely in Czech except for the title in the recent wikia history. The page is called: List of Everybody Edits Glitches. If you know Czech please tell me. I already sent a message in Czech using google translate to the person who made/edited the page, although I am not sure if he knows what i am talking about. I propose that if he does not reply we should translate it using the best translator we have to keep the original meaning of the text and improve on the grammar. Stop1it 04:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry for being in-active but i don't have time and ee is quite boring for me now :( 15 Master1 (talk) 13:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Quitting the Wikia It has been a fun journey starting the wikia from almost scratch to what it is today, with comprehensive information and all. But I no longer find any interest in editing it since Everybody Edits has so little information to talk about. I would very likely go into game programming, which has much more opportunities and possibilities than the wikia or Everybody Edits. Seeing that the wikia now has a new page with so many members, I wish them from the bottom of my heart that they have a good time editing the wikia. i would like to become a EE administreror i would really like to become an EE administeor my name on everybody edits is jjthejj im not sure if i can be one but please tell me 18:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Whats up? Hey, whats up DBF? Haven't seen you for over a year now. 15 Master1 (talk) 13:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC)